We'll Always Be More Than a Band
by MiiMyselfandTime
Summary: Based on the song from Lemonade Mouth- Sometimes Kendall forget that they weren't just a band, they were much more than that.


**We'll Always Be More Than a Band**

James walked through the door into the apartment he shared with his best friends. Soon, a worn out Logan and Carlos walked through the door.

"Where could Kendall be?", asked Logan, exasperated. The three boys had spent three hours searching for their buddy. The blonde hadn't been seen all day and they were getting worried.

"Is he alright? Is he hurt? Is he lost? Will he be home by dinner?" young Carlos asked. Out of them all, the most innocent was Carlos. He was also the one who worried too much. James, being the oldest there, put a comforting arm around Carlos. He had no answers to the question, he had no clue where he could be. The three sat in silence, pondering about where Kendall could be. Suddenly, Logan's eyes widened as it hit him. Rapidly, he got up and moved straight for the door, dragging the other two behind him.

* * *

><p>When they stopped, they were in a clearing of the forest nearby. In front of them was a beautiful waterfall, crystal waters cascading down. On the edge of a rock was their leader. However he didn't look like the usual Kendall. He seemed uncharacteristically weak, fragile and lost. Cautiously, they headed towards him.<p>

Kendall sat there, staring in the distance. His insides felt tangled up, and he felt like screaming. Nothing would ever be the same for him. Just as tears started to form in his blue eyes, he could feel someone's hand on his shoulder. Kendall turned his head to see three sets of eyes, filled with worry, relief and care.

"What's wrong man?" asked James, sitting on the rock beside him. Kendall looked down. Unconvincingly, he said "Nothing."

"You can tell us anything Kendall," said Logan.

"Trust us," reassured Carlos. Kendall took a deep breath before replying. He knew there was no point resisting. Resistance was futile.

"My dad….. h-he's…. d-dead." Kendall burst out into sobs. He had never broken down like this. As a leader, he always bottled up his emotions- he had to be the one who was strong for the rest. He forgot that his friends were also there for him.

"I can't pretend to know how you feel. But know that I'm here, know that I'm real," James sang softly, hoping to comfort Kendall.

"Say what you want, or don't talk at all. Not gonna let you fall," continued Carlos.

"Reach for my hand, cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand, we'll always be more than a band.  
>Yeah..." sang Logan.<p>

The next verse started with Carlos, "You used to brave the world all on your own."

Logan sang the next line, "Now we won't let you go, go it alone."

James carried on with, "Be who you want to be, always stand tall. Not gonna let you fall." The three then sang the chorus together,

"Reach for my hand,  
>Cause it's held out for you,<br>My shoulders are small,  
>But you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing  
>Is true, understand,<br>We'll always be more than a band."

Kendall, surprisingly joined in, "I never knew you could take me so far, I've always wanted the hope that you are the ones... Always be more than... I need..."

All four sang the chorus together,

"Reach for my hand,  
>Cause it's held out for you,<br>My shoulders are small,  
>But you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing  
>Is true, understand,<br>We'll always be more than a band"

Kendall then repeated the chorus,

"Reach for my hand,  
>Cause it's held out for you,<br>My shoulders are strong,  
>But you can cry on them too,<br>Everything changes, but one thing  
>Is true, understand,<br>We'll always be more than a band."

Their eyes were all glistening with tears as they hugged each other. It was certain, they were always going to be more than a band. They were brothers, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lemonade Mouth just premiered a few hours ago in the UK and when I heard this song, I thought 'Perfect one shot for Big Time Rush!' This song makes me cry. This didn't go as well as |I hoped it would though. Hope you liked it!<strong>

**BTW I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Love MiiMyselfandTime**


End file.
